Time After Now
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: 100 years have passed in Domino since the days of mighty duelests like Yugi Mouto. What is the world like now, and what has become of the millenium items?
1. A new comming

My dear Ra, I really have to stop reading fan fiction before I finish things. I know I should be writing my other stuff, but, once more, an idea struck me, and I decided to write it.  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like I own YGO to you?!  
  
100 long years have passed since the days of the millennium items. Forgotten are the ways of duel monsters. No one in Domino even recalls the days of the grand duellists Seto Kiaba or Yugi Mouto. They are lost within history books, and photo albums.  
  
A young girl walked down a street slowly. She was about 15 years old, but was much shorter than most girls her age, so she looked like she was about 10. She had long hair that was held up in pigtails. It was black with blood red streaks through it, and her bangs were a ravishing golden blonde. She had bright violet eyes, and a kind smile.  
  
She walked past an old, broken down shop that bared the name "Kame Game Shop". It was her family's old shop, from before they expanded, and became known throughout Japan.  
  
She continued on, then turned, and walked down a street lined with huge houses and mansions.  
  
She shifted the backpack she was wearing, and shoved open a gate with the name 'Mouto' written across it in steal.  
  
She walked up a long driveway, and up a few steps to the front door of her house.  
  
The door opened swiftly, a butler standing there, framed by the pale white doorway.  
  
"Ms. Mouto! Why didn't you call for the limo?!" He asked, panic and sadness written all over his face.  
  
"Oh, Charley! It's sweet of you to want to drive me everywhere, but I enjoy walking! Besides, if I don't, I could become a fat pig who can't move off the couch!" She giggled to herself, and stepped inside the house after the butler moved out of the way.  
  
"I still wish you would have called" he said to her.  
  
"Oh, Charley" she sighed, and went up a large staircase.  
  
She went up the stairs, turned down a large hallway, turned to the right, and went into her bedroom. It was modest for the fact that she was rich. Her walls were painted a soft blue color, with a dark blue border around it. The ceiling was painted black, with glowing stars, moons, and planets all over it. Her bed was in one corner, covered by a thick blue puff, and a cheetah patterned blanket. A shelf dominated one wall, full of books, toys, and a small stereo, accompanied by a few stacks of CD's. A door on the left side of the room led to a bathroom, and the rest of the walls were covered in posters. The floor was carpeted a light gray, and a multi-colored rug sat on it, right in the middle.  
  
She tossed her bag lazily to the side, and stretched.  
  
"Azra? Azra, honey?!"  
  
She shook her head. Azra meant blue in Arabic. She was born in Egypt, and that was the first word that came into her fathers mind when she had been born. So now, her name was blue.  
  
"Yes, mother?" she called.  
  
"Me and your father have something for you dear." Her mother said through her door.  
  
She opened it. Her mother had blue eyes, and curly red hair that hung around her shoulders. Her father stood there beside her mother. He looked much more like Azra. Her had short black hair that spiked, and blonde bangs. His eyes were a sparkling violet, showing that he was a true Mouto, through and through.  
  
"What is it?" she asked sweetly, looking from parent to parent.  
  
"Well, hun, your mother and I were going through some old stuff in the attic, and we came across some of your great great grandfathers things." Her father said.  
  
"And we found something we though you might like." her mother finished.  
  
"Really?" Azra asked quizzically, pondering what it could be.  
  
"Charley, could you bring the case over?" her mother called down the hall.  
  
"Coming, Mrs.Mouto!" Charley called back.  
  
A moment later, Charley appeared, Azra's parents moving to the side, to reveal Charley holding a medium sized display case. Inside it were 7 golden items. A necklace, a tiny ball, a circle with a triangle inside it, a dagger with a gold sheaf, an ankh, a scale, and a box. Every one had the eye of hours, otherwise known as the senen eye symbol on it.  
  
"Wow." Azra said, a little dumbstruck.  
  
"Oh, we also found these." Her father said, holding out a deck of cards, and what appeared to be a giant wristwatch, with what appeared to be readers for the cards on either side.  
  
"Uh...thanks!" She said, moving aside, so Charley could put the display case into her room, then she took the cards and wristwatch looking object.  
  
"Your welcome sweetie." Her mother said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. The three adults then left Azra with her new things.  
  
She shut her bedroom door, and wandered over to her bed. She flopped down onto it, tossed the wristwatch looking thing on her bed behind her. She looked at the cards, and started to go through them.  
  
There were cards with names like 'Kuribo', 'Alpha the Magnet Warrior', and 'Chain Destruction'.  
  
"Weird..." she muttered to herself.  
  
She got up, and put the cards down on her bed. She then kneeled down beside the display case, which Charley had put beside her bed. She opened the top, and took out the box. She settled herself down on the floor, and opened the box.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, the remaining items in the case glowed ever so slightly as she began to take the puzzle pieces out of the box. 


	2. Picture perfect

I can't believe I'm going to say this, but...thank Ra for Hilary Duff...I feel dirty. Well, not so much thank Ra for her, more along the lines of her song Come Clean. I really like it, and it inspired me! Yay! Oh, and I just want to state something! In the last chapter I put Yugi was Azra's great great grandfather, I meant to just put great grandfather. Only ONE great there. ^- ^; Oh, and if anyone was wondering, Azra was only born in Egypt because her parents were there on vacation, not expecting her for a few more weeks.  
  
Oh! One more thing. Azra isn't how you write it in actual Arabic. It's actually azra'. No capital, and an apostrophe. Weird, huh?  
  
Disclaimer: MUST I say this EVERY time?! No, I don't own YGO you greedy corporate freaks!  
  
At the bottom of the box, there was a picture. Azra carefully lifted it out. It was obviously very old. It was of a small group of people grouped together, laughing, and waving at the camera. There were 4 people in this picture, to be exact. In the lower left corner, there was a blonde boy, smiling broadly, and waving. Next to him was her great grandfather, she presumed, from his tri-colored hair. Beside him, a brunette stood, grinning, and waving. Behind them, was a brown haired boy, giving bunny ears to both her grandfather, and the blonde boy.  
  
Azra smiled at the picture. Her grandfather looked so happy. She gently propped the picture against the box, and looked around at all the pieces of the puzzle. She smiled, and looked at the picture.  
  
"Well, grandpa, I'm going to put together this puzzle for you, okay?" She giggled, and set to work.  
  
She worked on the puzzle for the rest of the day, skipping supper. She had worked on it into the night, falling asleep on the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, a knock on her door, startling her awake.  
  
"AH! arg...Yes?"  
  
"Ms.Mouto? May I come in?"  
  
"Yes, Charley"  
  
Charley came in, carrying a tray of food with him. "Your mother fixed this for you, and asked me to bring it to you." He said, placing it beside her.  
  
"Thanks Charley. And tell mom thanks too."  
  
"Of course, Miss." Charley said, exiting the room.  
  
Azra looked around at the pieces. She had managed to get a few pieces together.  
  
"Oh, Grandpa..." she looked at the picture propped against the golden box the puzzle had come in, "How the heck did you get this thing together?"  
  
~*~  
  
A month had passed, and Azra had spent many a weekends, and afternoons after school working on the puzzle, still not to get it completed. She was slowly loosing interest with it.  
  
But, one faithful night, she was putting the pieces back in the box, when she noticed how some of the pieces went together. Some BIG pieces.  
  
She quickly took the puzzle back out, and began to toil over it once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Another month went by, but this time Azra kept interest in the puzzle. She knew she could get it together now. She only had a few more pieces left.  
  
One Saturday afternoon, she was working on the puzzle, and came to find herself with only one piece left to put in. It was a large piece that fit in the centre, with the sennen eye upon it.  
  
She easily put it in it's place, and gazed at the finished piece. An upside- down pyramid.  
  
Suddenly the puzzle began to glow. Azra covered her eyes, as the sennen eye appeared on her forehead. Just as suddenly, the glow faded, as did the sennen eye.  
  
She blinked a few times, then began to feel drowsy. She then fell back, unconscious, and puzzle in hand.  
  
When she woke up, she found herself in a room, not much unlike her own, but still different. The paintjob was the same, but there were toys and books scattered all over the floor. And the floor was a soft blue tiling, instead of the light gray carpet.  
  
Azra got up, and looked around. "Where the heck am I?"  
  
She walked over to the light blue door leading out of the room, and opened it. Outside the door to either side was a never-ending hallway. Across from her door, there was a large metal looking one, covered in vines, and right in the centre there was the sennen eye.  
  
Azra stepped into the hallway, walked across the small hallway, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.  
  
It began to open, and Azra took a step back as it did.  
  
After it opened she peered inside, it was pitch black. Suddenly, lights seemed to flick on, revealing a tomb-like Egyptian styled room.  
  
Azra took a step forward to go into the room, when a man, not much taller then herself, stepped in front of her from the side of the room.  
  
"AH!" she yelled as she fell back with a soft thud.  
  
The man looked down at her, curiosity in his eyes.  
  
Azra gulped, and he bent down, and looked at her. She scooted backwards into a wall, got up, and ran back into the room she had woken up in.  
  
"OH MY GOD! There's a scary guy out in the hallway. Ok. . . OMG! This must be a dream! AZRA, WAKE UP!" She flicked herself in the head.  
  
"Azra. . .doesn't that mean blue?"  
  
She hadn't noticed that the man had gone into the room after her. She turned, and screamed.  
  
"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" she yelled after screaming.  
  
The man rubbed his ears. He looked a lot like her great grandfather, but he looked darker, his eyes were red, instead of violet, and his hair was different.  
  
The man chuckled, still rubbing one ear. "I take it Yugi never told his family about me" 


End file.
